Eltre
Eltre is a Toa of Plantlife that was infected by shadow. History Eltre was originally a Toa of Plantlife in a team from the Southern Islands called the Toa Heistra. He was most notable for having a symbiotic relationship with a plant that was ingrained in his torso that fed off of his own energy. In turn, Eltre's brain was capable of controlling the plant. The Toa Heistra was sent to protect those islands from a renegade Makuta called Mortax. The team succeeded in keeping Mortax from harming the Matoran, but Eltre himself was injured by Mortax's shadow powers. The shadow blast had injured Eltre's left arm and leg, making it difficult for him to move or control his powers on that side, as well as killing part of the plant. To restore his powers, he took on a new mask—the Kanohi Savari, the Mask of Control, allowed the wearer to control anything that they were touching. Not only could Eltre use the mask to manually control his plant and limbs, but when touching something with his right side, he could use his mask to alter the forces within that object—disabling the laws of gravity while they were connected to him, or causing it to disintegrate. However, not only had the shadow infected his body, but it was also infecting his mind. He became more susceptible to dark urges, and sometimes lost his restraint in battle, lashing out at enemies wildly with his vine whips or using his mask power to paralyze them or throw them with all his force into a wall. Eventually, seeing that he was too powerful to be left in the "civilized world", Eltre was kidnapped and sent to a faraway place, where seven islands rested on a great sea. Once happy, they had fallen into turmoil by the hand of the forces of evil. Personality and Traits Even when calm, Eltre is always aware of his own corruption and tendencies. He has become extremely introverted, and can be easily angered when pressured by others. When angered enough, the shadow voice in his head will take control of his own body, lashing out at whoever and whatever is in his reach, although this is sometimes slowed down by his sane side attempting to regain control. Powers and Equipment Like all Toa of Plantlife, Eltre can control the growth, movement, and aging of most plants. This includes the symbiotic plant in his torso, the vines of which he can use to climb up ledges and across roofs, grab projectiles in mid-flight, or carry a prisoner suspended in the air. After the incident with Mortax, Eltre donned a Kanohi Savari, which extended his controlling powers from plantlife to anything that he is touching (on his healthy side). Eltre's weapon of choice is a long vine that he can grow at an accelerated rate from his hand, and use as a whip or lasso. Trivia *This is Eltre's second form. His first form can be found here. *Eltre was originally built for a contest on MOCpages. In his original appearance, he gave up his power to become a Turaga, so that he could not fully become a Toa of Shadow. However, Stormjay Rider liked the character so much that he decided to make an alternate history for the character in which he remained a Toa. Category:Plantlife Category:Toa of Plantlife Category:Shadow Category:Toa